


JJ's Sweet Sixteen

by deimosandphobos



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Good Dad "Big John" Routledge, Pre-Canon, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deimosandphobos/pseuds/deimosandphobos
Summary: The pogues throw JJ a surprise party for his 16th birthday. Mostly fluff, but there is some angst at the beginning.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starts out with JJ's waking up at his home, then moves to the pogues at lunch-time, then to the surprise party. Don't worry, it will get happier!

The obnoxious sound of a phone alarm blared, echoing through the house. 

JJ’s eyes snapped open, his heart racing, as he jolted awake and scrambled to turn off the alarm. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

After what seemed like an eternity, he wrestled the phone out from underneath a pile of sheets by the foot of his bed and frantically hit the “snooze” button.

His heartbeat thudded frantically in his ears as he listened for any sign that Luke had woken up. After a minute of silence, he breathed a sigh of relief, falling back onto his bed and staring at the flaking paint on the ceiling above him. 

_Idiot._

He scrolled to his phone settings and made sure that all other alarms were turned off. He’d been crashing over at John B’s for the last couple of days and must’ve forgotten to shut down the alarms he normally set when stayed over there. He’d managed to creep into the house around 11 last night and avoid Luke, who had been working on a project in the garage. Having spent all yesterday surfing with John B., he’d passed out cold in his bed, forgetting about his normal checks of shutting off his phone alarms and making sure his door was locked.

The screen on his phone lit up, the date and time displayed unevenly on the cracked monitor. The date, “April 23rd”, shone on the screen and he felt his stomach clench. _Sixteen._ That’s how old he was today.

He laid there, absorbing the warmth of a ray of sun that had fallen across his bed, his brain feeling heavy and tired. _It was his birthday, right?_ Maybe he’d skip the first couple periods, or really, just the whole day. He closed his eyes, drifting back into a light sleep.

…

His heart jumped and he jolted up onto his elbows as the air conditioner kicked on with a metallic whir. _Apparently, sleep wasn’t going to be an option._ He swung his feet up and around the edge of the bed and stretched upward like a cat, yawning.

He’d been jumpy this whole week. Luke had been in a real shitty mood ever since losing his job last week and had just been hanging around the house, drinking and tinkering with various half-finished projects. JJ had tried to stay out of his way as much as possible, but Luke had been in the mood to pick fights. After three days crashing on John B.’s couch, JJ hoped that maybe things had cooled down. Also, on the off chance that Luke remembered, JJ didn’t want him to be pissed that he wasn’t around on his birthday.

With any luck, JJ would be able to sneak out back without Luke waking up at all and he would just shoot him a text him later, letting him know he was going to hang over at John B.’s. JJ hadn’t mentioned anything to the pogues about his birthday, but he was going to see if maybe John B. or Pope or someone was available for a boys night. Anything but sticking around his house. 

He threw on a change of clothes and began to collect things into his book-bag, shoving some dirty clothes next to his notebooks and making a note to do some laundry over at John B.’s later. They were usually out of laundry soap and JJ doubted Luke had picked any up this week – he wasn’t even sure that Luke had left the house at all.

He pulled on his shoes and threw a glance at himself in the small mirror hanging on his door. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up into a “chic” messy look. _Not too bad._ He prodded lightly at the remnants of some bruises dotting the side of his face. The purple coloring had faded into a sickly, yellowing-greenish color that was much less noticeable on his complexion.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the door and crept out into the hallway. He saw the door to his father’s room firmly shut, and he felt the knot in his stomach loosen a little, hoping Luke was still asleep. 

He tiptoed down to the living room, dancing around the old, creaky sections of the wood floor. His heart jumped as he descended the stairs to see Luke passed out on the couch, the coffee table littered with a colorful array of prescription and liquor bottles.

As quietly as he possibly could, he crept over to the back door, carefully stepping around the piles of junk that were placed around the floor like landmines. He turned the doorknob, cracking the door slowly so it wouldn’t squeal.

“JJ? That you?” 

_Fuck._

JJ’s stomach fell to his feet as he turned around and faced the couch.

“Yeah dad, it’s me.”

JJ walked into the kitchen and began picking through the counter for a clean glass. 

“Where the hell have you been, kid?” His father pushed himself up into a seated position, rubbing his eyes blearily.

“Just over at John B.’s.” JJ said, talking over the sound of the faucet as he filled the cup with water. He walked over to Luke and handed him the cup, who began drinking it down.

“Transmission in his van’s shot out, so I’ve been helping him fix it.” He lied. Fixing a car problem sounded better then, “I wanted to be out of the house because you were here.”

Luke set down the cup of water down on the coffee table, swearing under his breath as he struggled to clear room amongst the different bottles. “What kinda car he got?” He asked distractedly.

“VW van.” JJ replied.

Luke grunted acknowledgment. “I hate Voltswagons. Had one in the shop a couple of weeks ago with a faulty gearbox and it was a bitch.” Luke looked up at JJ. “He payin’ you?”

JJ shifted the backpack on his shoulder uncomfortably. “Na, I’m just doing it as a favor.”

“I taught you better than that.” Luke snapped at him gesturing outward. “Does it look like we can afford for you to hang around, fixin’ people’s shit for free?”

JJ said nothing, his feet frozen to the floor and his heart hammering in his chest.

Luke continued. “Hell, if you’re gonna just work for free, why don’t ya go ahead and take that engine block off my hands that I got out back? If you’re not getting’ paid for it, I might as well take the day off.”

JJ mumbled, “Got school today.”

“School? Oh, so now you’re the stellar student, now that’s there’s actual work on the line.” Luke raised his eyebrows at him. “Fine. Go to school.” He waved his hand towards the door.

“Okay.” JJ said, looking at the door, itching to make a break for it.

“Okay.” Luke mimicked in a mocking tone. “God, you sound just like your mother. Be a man! Stand up for yourself.” He pointed at JJ staring at him intently. “And stop giving out fucking freebies without getting paid for it. Understood?”

JJ met his gaze and nodded. “Understood.”

“Good.” Luke coughed and stood up firmly patting his son’s shoulder as he stumbled into the kitchen. “What day is it?”

JJ’s vaguely wondering if Luke had remembered that it was his birthday after all. “Tuesday.”

Luke swore and the pinprick of hope in JJ’s chest deflated.

“Gotta get that motor finished up and returned to Guffy’s. Any luck and I’ll get paid tonight, so I may be out a bit late if you’re coming back later.” Luke said as he started mixing himself a gin from the fridge.

“Alright, sounds good.” JJ said as he pushed through a pile of junk and squeezed through the back-door and into the lawn.

He breathed a sigh of relief, kicking through the overgrown weeds to his bike, June bugs flying around him lazily in the hot, muggy day.


	2. Lunch with the Pogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation about JJ's birthday during the Pogue's lunch.

School was slow, and the day dragged on until noon when JJ had lunch with the pogues. JJ smiled as he approached their lunch table, shoving his way into a spot beside John B. and Kiara.

“No way.” John B said, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, way!” Kiara retorted. “I’m going to get it right here.” She put a hand up to the top of her left collarbone. 

“You think you’re going to get your dad— _your dad_ —to sign off on a big, bird tattoo where everyone can see it? No way.” John B. said, digging a fork into his lunch and nodding hello to JJ.

“Not just a bird tattoo…the “three little birds”.” She waited a second, staring at John B. expectantly, then shifted her gaze to Pope, who was reading on the other side of the table. “You know, from the Bob Marley song?”

“Leave me out of it.” Pope said, never lifting his eyes from the page.

Kiara groaned as John B. stared at her blankly. “You all are missing your island culture.”

JJ interrupted, turning towards Kiara. “Well, I, for one, am all about it.”

Kie broke into a smile and gave a mock bow. “Well, thank you JJ.”

JJ continued, the corner of his mouth turning up into a smile. “But I’m a littttle concerned about the placement. Personally, I’ve heard that face tattoos are all the rage nowadays. I’m thinking that you should get it right…” JJ tapped Kiara’s forehead. “…here.”

Kie swatted his hand away, laughing. “I think you’re confusing me for the girls you date.” Kie joked, elbowing him playfully. “Oh, hey! Happy birthday by the way.” She smiled at him.

Pope and John B. echoed Kiara, wishing JJ a happy birthday. “So, how’s it feel to be 16?” John B. asked him.

“Exactly the same as it was to be 15.” JJ laughed. “Except now, I can’t get arrested for driving.” JJ looked over at John B. “Are you doing anything tonight? I was thinking maybe I could drop by for a bit.”

“Yeah, I think that’d be cool. I picked up a shift over at the marina until 6, but I’ll be home at 7 if you want to come over around then.”

JJ felt his stomach sink a little bit, wondering what he was going to do from the time school finished until 7. “Cool! Yeah, that sounds good.” JJ looked around the table. “Kie? Pope? You down for any birthday shenanigans?”

“Ugh, I can’t JJ, I’m sorry.” Kie said, squeezing his arm lightly. “A couple of servers called off at The Wreck and I promised I’d stick around and help out.”

“Same here.” Pope chimed in. “Well, you know, with my dad – not at the Wreck. With tourist season, he’s got me running deliveries all over the island.” 

“S’all good, s’all good.” JJ said, drumming his fingers on the table.

“So, 7, then?” John B. asked him.

“Sounds good.” JJ replied. The silence continuing, he lied. “I should actually head back anyways, my dad mentioned something about grabbing a birthday beer or something.”

John B. nodded. “Seven it is! I’m sure we can rope my dad into ordering pizza.”

The lunch bell rang through the cafeteria and they began collecting up their trays and heading towards the door, chatting happily through the noise of the crowded lunchroom.


	3. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ's surprise party at John B.'s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The happy ending promised. Comments always appreciated! Also, feel free to comment any one-shot ideas you may might want to see -- I'm always open for ideas.

JJ spent the hours after school wandering around the island. He had no intention of actually going back home, but he hadn’t wanted his friends to think that he didn’t have any other birthday plans than hanging out with John B..

He treated himself to some ice-cream and strolled down to one of his favorite fishing spots, taking a brief nap underneath a red maple tree, using his backpack as a pillow. At 6:30, his phone alarm buzzed and he laid there as he took a hit of his Juul, staring up at the blue sky peeking through the leaves of the red maple. Feeling pleasantly light-headed, he sat up, digging his phone out of his pocket and responding to a list of “Happy Birthday” messages that he’d gotten from people from school and work. _Still nothing from Luke._ He must’ve forgotten entirely. At least, JJ supposed, no attention from his dad was better than too much attention.

JJ stood up, brushing the grass off his shorts and running a hand through his hair. He checked his watch – 6:50. _Perfect._ He didn’t want to show up too early or he’d risk looking eager. He pulled his bike up from the tree that it was resting on and kicked off down the dirt road towards John B’s house.

…

JJ rolled down the drive to John B.’s house, the gravel of the driveway kicking up underneath the soles of his cheap sneakers. He didn’t see John B.’s van anywhere and the lights in the house were off. _Maybe he wasn’t home yet._

That was okay. JJ knew there was a spare key on the top of the door frame that led into the garage. Looking down at the grass stains that covered his shirt, he figured he could start on some laundry before John B. got home. He laid his bike down gently in the grass and began walking around to the back of the house towards the garage.

JJ hopped up and grabbed the key, swearing as his knee banged into the door painfully. He jammed the key into the lock and pushed open the door into the darkness of the garage.

“SURPRISE!!!”

The lights flipped on and JJ was standing face-to-face with Kie, Pope, and Big John, who were all standing side by side holding a multi-colored banner that read, “Happy Birthday”.

JJ grunted in surprise as John B. tackled him from behind, pulling him into a bear hug and lifting him off his feet. “Happy Birthday, pal!”

JJ barked out laughing, playfully elbowing John B. in the ribs to let him down.

He flipped towards Kie and Pope, smiling. “I thought you guys were working?”

“Just a cover-up.” Pope said.

“Yeah, you think all this just happened by itself?” Kie raised her eyebrows and pointed to the colorful bundles of balloons and ribbons strung around the garage. “And, the best part…” She stepped sideways, pointing to a card table piled high with big, brown pizza boxes and bags of loudly colored chips. “All your favorites. Including upside-down pineapple cake.”

“Made by yours truly.” Big John said, walking over to JJ and pulling him into a hug. “Happy birthday, kiddo.” Big John pulled away, hands still on JJ’s shoulders. His voice dropped down a little quieter. “There’s some beer for you all in the fridge.” He winked at JJ.

“That’s the best birthday present a guy can ask for!” JJ laughed.

“Don’t say I never got you anything.” Big John replied, smiling. He turned back around to look at Kie and Pope, still holding the banner. “And Kie? Pope? What’s the rule?”

“Mum’s the word.” They said in unison, smiling.

“Damn right.” Big John said. “If I get anyone’s parents calling me, pissed off because they heard I bought you all some beer, you all aren’t getting any more from me.”

“I’ll go grab some plates.” Pope said, handing the edge of his banner to Kie then disappearing into the kitchen.

“So, pizza then presents?” John B. asked, looking at JJ.

“Nope!” JJ fired back. “Pizza, BEER, then presents.” JJ mocked a fake jab to John B.’s stomach and then ran into through the kitchen door almost knocking into Pope, who was squeezing through the door with a stack of mismatched plates.

…

An hour later, that sat in a circle on the ground of the garage floor, the garage door opened up to let in an airy breeze that tasted of salt-water. Peter Tosh played softly in the background and light streamed in through the open garage door, glinting off the shiny wrapping paper that JJ held in his hands as he tore open Pope’s present.

“Oh, sweet! It’s a…first aid kit?” JJ said unsurely, turning over in his hands a small, orange bag covered with various pockets.

“Not first aid.” Pope corrected. “Board aid! Open it up.”

JJ unzipped the main portion of the small bag to reveal a bunch of smaller packages inside.

Pope continued while JJ started to dig through the items excitedly. “You’ve got a new traction grip, board wax, and an FCS ratchet to help you switch out your fins.”

JJ laughed, pulling out thick, keychain shaped like a marijuana leaf and waved it around.

“That one was my idea.” John B. said. “Inflatable key-chain that you can use surfing.”

“Thanks, guys!” JJ said, looking between Pope and John B. “But you didn’t have to do all of this. You know I would’ve been happy with just pineapple cake and pizza. Where did you get the Sticky Bumps from?” He asked Pope, holding up the surfboard wax. “No one shelves this brand this far out in the banks.”

“My dad knows a guy.” Pope shrugs. “He threw in some help for some of the supplies – I think he appreciates the extra help you’ve been giving with deliveries lately. He says happy birthday by the way.”

JJ smiled. “Well tell him thanks for me.”

He moved to put the orange bag next to the small pile of opened presents that he had sitting behind him. Kie had threaded him a new necklace through a small, white shell that she’d found when they were out on the beach a while back. This was hung loosely over a new rope hammock set that John B. had gotten him. Stacked next to these, were a new pair of black Nikes that Big John had picked up for him. Ever since he’d known him, Big John had gotten him a new pair of tennis shoes for his birthday. It was a little bit more pricey than JJ was comfortable with, but Big John described it as a mixed birthday/end-of-the-school-year present.

“And seriously guys.” JJ looked around. “Thanks, for everything. You all really didn’t have to do this.”

“Course we did!” John B. said. “You only turn 16 once.” John B.’s face broke out into a wide grin. “And we’re just all happy – maybe even a little shocked – that you made it to 16 in the first place.” He winked. “Seemed worth celebrating.”

JJ balled up the wrapping paper in his hand and threw it at John B., who dodged out the way, the paper ball rolling next to Kie’s feet. “Okay, enough of the sappy stuff.” JJ laughed, looking around. “What do you all want to do now?”

“That’s up to you, birthday boy.” Kie said.

“Hmmm…so, strip poker?” JJ raised his eyebrows at Kie.

Big John cleared his throat and Kie threw the wad of wrapping paper back at JJ.

“Joking, joking!” JJ ducked his head. “Was just testing your definition of “anything.” How about busting out the new hammock, then?” JJ said, leaning over and grabbing the rectangular bundle that John B. had gotten him.

“Sounds good!” John B. said. “Why don’t you set up in the usual spot while we work on cleaning up.” He turned to the rest of the pogues. “Pope, you want to help out with the dishes? Kie, could you grab the rest of the hammocks from the back of my van and start getting those set up?” They both nodded and walked off as John B. moved to start collecting up pizza boxes.

…

Half an hour later, the four of them laid in a row of hammocks, drifting gently against the breeze of the ocean.

“So did you have a good birthday?” Kie asked her arm behind her head and her leg hanging over the side of the hammock.

“Couldn’t have asked for better.” JJ returned.

“You’re not bummed we didn’t invite more people over?” Kie asked. She nodded over at John B. “He wanted to throw a kegger.”

JJ laughed. “Not sure the kind of turn out we’d gonna get on a Tuesday.” He sat in silence a moment, rocking back in forth in his hammock and then taking a deep breath. “Na, this is perfect.” He said. “You guys are the only ones I really want here anyway.”

“Cheers to that.” John B. said, lifting his beer.

“To the pogues!” JJ said, clinking his glass against John B.’s.

“And…” Kie said, lifting her glass. “To JJ.”

“Amen.” Pogue clinked his water bottle against their glasses.

They all took a long drink, then leaned back in their hammocks, spending a moment enjoying the silence as they stared out at the expanse of stars stretched out above them.


End file.
